The Lonely Hero
by for-the-doctor
Summary: A young girl who finds a great adventure with a madman in a box.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, the Ponds wouldn't have died.**

I walked down the school hallway for the very first time, ignoring the voices of the people around me and focused on the strange door marked with a giant 11 at the end of the hall. It was just the night after my parents abruptly packed their belongings in a nervous fury and dropped me off at a strange womans house. I don't know this woman, but I feel like I've known her my whole life. I feel like I trust her with my whole life. She barely said a word to me, but she made sure to stress the words "11" and "Doctor" to me. Voices raged through my head as I twisted my chestnut hair and continued walking. I was nervously approaching the door. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and turned the knob, very slowly and quietly. Inside was nothing I had ever seen before. I couldn't have imagined it in my wildest dreams. Then, I jolted awake, in my bed, in my house. How is this possible? The same exact dream 21 nights in a row? It must mean something. It has to. I put the 21st checkmark on my calendar. I laid back in my bed, wondering what it all meant. I always got to the same part in the dream, and forgot what was being the door. Always. I could clearly remember up to that point. Maybe I was'nt supposed to know what wad behind the door. Maybe whatever is behind that for is my future and I can't know it until I'm older. I just wanted to know the most obvious question. The one anyone would wonder. -what does it mean?

**Please review! I want to hear your thoughts and ideas! sooooo go. Like now. Not kidding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will own Doctor Who someday. But currently, I don't. Actually maybe I never will. I'll be a companion instead.**

"Clara! Get dressed! We are going shopping today!" I hear my mom shout up the stairs and into my room.

"Okay...Why do I have to go again?" I questioned my mom while stepping out of bed.

"Because you are gonna need to try on some shoes today. You need tennis shoes." she said, turning away from the staircase and walking away. " 10 minutes!" she hollered while walking away.

We walked through the local Wal-mart, my mom pushing a squeaky cart along the aisle and I walking beside her in my favorite red dress with my normally straight chestnut hair twisted into a perfect in between twist of wavy and curly. We walked around trying to find paper towels, and we ended up passing the toy aisle so naturally, like any ten-year-old would, I found the coolest toy I could. It was labeled _" Brand new high-tech laser light" _and then in smaller ink "_CAUTION: DO NOT SHINE DIRECTLY INTO EYES. MAY RESULT IN TEMPORARY BLINDNESS OR FURTHER EYE CONDITIONS." _ Me being slightly a nerd, I honestly really wanted the laser. I could study it and build my own laser. That would be so cool. After quite some begging, my Mom was convinced and she bought it.

About twenty-five minutes later, we were in Famous Footwear searching for shoes. I instantly found these cool red glow-in-the-dark shoes, but the part that glows up was liquid. We checked out and were headed home.

**THAT NIGHT**

I was laying in bed wide awake, but I woke up. Suddenly, I was in the womans house. Confused and scared, I made sure I was awake. I tried everything, but this was the reality. "I dreamed a fake reality for myself because the real reality was so bad." I whispered to myself. I looked around the dark room and saw the glow in the dark shoes hiding away in the corner. The mysterious woman must have bought them for me. I got up and opened the curtains. The warm sunlight felt like small kisses on my skin. I walk over to the dresser and picked out the outfit I was wearing in the dream. The same red dress with the same chestnut hair, and I wore my new shoes. I step outside my room and the whole hallway seemed to change into a school hallway. This is exactly how the dreams inside my dream were. I walk down the hallway for the first time in reality. I felt like the lights should have been flickering, just like my dream. I heard the voices and approach the door marked with an "11" exactly like my dream. Eagar to see what was behind the door, I opened it with haste. I looke inside, mouth gaping in awe. There was a noise of a rutting engine in the background and suddenly a voice. It sounded soft. It sounded sweet. It sounded scared and alone but friendly. The kind voice softly said "Hello Clara."


	3. Clara

I apologize for the month hiatis. I had my birthday and school started and I've been frightfully busy. I'm sorry. ANYWHO. I still don't own doctor who. But I do write about it!

"Wh- who...who are you?" Clara said in an innocent childish voice.

"Well, I am The Doctor. I'm 1,143-year-old Timelord from Gallifrey and you...you are Clara! Accept you're.. small! Ooh a little Clara. I am quite fascinated, but how are you there and..small when you're-"

"Doctor! Where are my boots?" Clara said from a distant room in the TARDIS inturrupting TheDoctor.

"Umm... Have you looked under the bed?" The Doctor hollered back to Clara.

Suddenly Clara came hopping into the console room, putting on her boots, and saying "How'd you know they'd be there?" while doing so. Then, her jaw dropped. She saw the young girl standing just inside the TARDIS doors, looking around with a face full of confusion. The Doctor, unsure how to tell his Clara that her younger version was there, walked over to his Clara, grabbed her shoulders, and gave her his "I will figure this out, don't worry" look.

"Right. Well, Clara, this is Clara, and Clara, that is Clara," he said with a friendly grin upon his face. Both Claras looked at eachother completely confused, so The Doctor explained in detail. "Clara..the TARDIS flew into your own timestream...but she usuaully doesn't just do that...there's got to be a reason. Why are you here!?" he said turning to young Clara. "Tell me. Clara, has anything weird been happening lately?"

"No. My parents only randomly dropped me at this womans house who has crazy hair, and I've been having dreams about dreams and I barely know what's real anymore. Oh, and my hallway just turned into a school hallway from my dream, and I opened the "11" door to run into my future self. But oh, you know, that happens to every 10-year-old girl." she said as she bagan to tear up. The Doctor glanced at his Clara with concern, got down on his knees, and hugged young Clara.

"Clara. Sweet little Clara. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I know you're scared and afraid, but you will get past this and you won't be alone. You have older Clara and I. This Clara is future you. I know her so well and by that, I know you will grow up to be kind, and caring, and extroadinarily beautiful inside and out. I know you will be optimistic and adventurous. Adventurous enough to fly away with a madman such as myself to find new planets and make peace with aliens and keep time in line. You, little beautiful Clara, with be fantastic, and you will be my impossible girl." he said as his eyes watered up and a childish grin grew upon his face. He leaned back from young Clara and stood up. He walked over to the console of the TARDIS and says "Now, Clara back to TARDIS lessons..accept this time I need the help." Both Claras stepped up to the console. "Oh...Right. This might get confusing.." He points to his Clara saying "You, my Clara, are temporarily Clara 1, or number 1." Then he points to young Clara and saya "You are Clara 2, or number 2." " Clara 2, come hold this button and pull that lever..." he says pointing to his left, ",,,and Clara 1, come hold this...uh...polarity..booster thing. Yes. Just like that." he said as his hand brushed against hers.

"Doctor..about that...did you really mean everything you said to her back there?" Clara 1 whispered to The Doctor as her eyes slightly watered.

"Clara, of course I meant it. I meant it then and I always will." he answered while he grabbed her hand, squeezed it firmly, and let go. "Clara 2, did you say you were at a womans house who had completely mad hair?" he said with concern.

"Yea. She kept stressing "Doctor" and "11" and now I know why. The 11th door, and you're The Doctor. But it was weird. She sat at the table for a long time writing 'Hello sweetie' in different colors, and different ways." Clara 2 said frantically.

"Clara...Clara 1...Clara 2... it's time for you to meet River Song. My wife." The Doctor said.

"You have a wife?!" Clara 1 said slightly embarrassed.

" Oh.. well..technically yes.. but it's not like that... she's supposed to be in jail for killing me, but she actually saved me...and it's all...wibbly wobbly..." The Doctor said blushing. "She is only partially my wife... we kind of had to get married. It was for the sake of the universe! I swear!" The Doctor said completely embarrased and his face fifty shades of red.

"Whatever you say chin boy" Clara 1 said. The TARDIS materialized outside of a building.

"This is the building of the womans!" Clara 2 says. Then a woman comes outside, hair bigger than ever.

"Hello sweetie" she says with a certain pleasure in her voice.


End file.
